


Romantic Gestures Gone Awry

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dhr_advent, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's attempt at a romantic gesture goes horribly, HORRIBLY wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Gestures Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kim for the beta!

Hermione walked up the first couple of stairs and then turned to her parents, a bright smile on her face. "I just want to say before we go in, ignore the mess in Draco's study as he's not got anything sorted, and he's been just ghastly over organizing all of it."

Hermione's mother, Cydalise Granger, smiled. "Darling, you mentioned that on the phone earlier. Your house keeping skills are not our interest. The new flat with your husband is, however, and it's freezing out here. Would be nice to go in and have a cuppa. And of course, the grand tour."

Hermione heaved out a breath, watching as it curled into a white puff in front of her, then turned and started up the steps. There were seven total, with a unique pattern carved into the stairs. The rails were rod iron and the front door was bright red even though everything else at the front of the house was painted white save the rails. Hermione had won a bet with Draco which he had to concede to the door being red. He hadn't liked it. In fact, he had pouted and made an off-handed comment about Gryffindors as he opened the door each and every time. She liked being able to rub it into his face that she had won one of their many little bets. It was usually mutually beneficial, however, this time, as it was their new flat, Draco had insisted that if he won, and Hermione remembered vividly that the bet was whether or not Ron and Pansy would be married before Halloween. She had yes and Draco had no, that their entire living area's decor would be silver and green. Hermione hated the color green. It had nothing to do with Slytherin. She simply didn't like the color and so she refused to have one of the largest and probably one of the most frequently used spaces end up green. However, she had never mentioned to Draco that she had casually mentioned to Ron that eloping might help him and Pansy settle down the fighting between his mother and hers. Pansy had jumped at the opportunity to end the fighting and to stick it to both sides of their families and off to Paris they went with only a snapshot of the wedding making the paper. Needless to say, Draco was shocked and disgusted by this turn of events, and so, instead of a green living room, it was done in simple neutrals that went with everything, a compromise made by them both as Hermione did not care for the idea of a crimson and gold living area either. She did, however, declare front door was to be a bright shade of crimson.

And so, as she sorted through her keys, found the correct one and put it in the lock, she cast a look over her shoulder at her parents. Things with them had managed to get better over the years. For a long time, they had felt betrayed by what Hermione had done, but she had shown them, with magic, one of the many memories she had from the war and explained that what she had done had been for the best of everyone. She never would have been able to fight if she had been worried about them the entire time, and the Death Eaters would have used them against her knowing she would fight to get them back. So she removed her one impediment to being able to fight. After time, and a lot of deep conversations about trust and how she could gain it back, she had simply stopped bringing it up. It was a painful reminder that everyone did things they weren't proud of and sometimes, no matter how much it hurt, you can't change the past. She never mentioned to them that she would never change her decision. It had been right, and in that she was free to move on. And she hoped that her parents realized that one of the main reasons she had wanted the red door was because of her own childhood home. The most distinctive thing about the house had been its red door. She only hoped they picked up on the subtlety of the gesture.

Her parents had also hit it off with Draco. It was mainly his insistence that they include her parents in their lives. Not to the point where it was intrusive, but Draco got along very well with her father and her mother seemed to dote on him. She was certain that Draco had probably put a spell on them. In fact, she was sure he probably did the same to her, but all checks had proven otherwise. However, he was a sneaky devil and she put nothing past him. She chuckled a bit at the thought of the many squabbles they'd had about such a thing. He'd never outright denied doing so, but simply asked her how could she think such a thing of him. 

She opened the door, still glancing at her mother and jumped slightly at her mother’s gasp. There was nothing in the front hall to gasp at and so her reaction caught her off guard. As she turned to look at what had caught her mother's attention, she dropped her keys to the floor and watched as Draco reached to cover his bits as he'd been standing, stark naked, in the hall with nothing covering him save a wreath that was strategically hanging from his erect penis. Her hands were over her mouth and she felt her mother turn her back as her father let out a loud laugh that was mostly unexpected. Draco dashed into the hall washroom and Hermione could feel her face flame up at the scene that had just greeted her. 

She knew this was all her fault. She had accused Draco of not being spontaneously romantic or into the Christmas holiday. She closed her eyes, dropped her hands to her side and turned to her parents. "Maybe we could do a tour later."

Her father, still smiling. "Sounds splendid. Let's take our leave, Cydalise. I think the newly married couple needs some privacy."

She could hear her mother muttering as they walked down the steps and the words out of her mother's mouth caused her to turn even more red. "And why is it you never did anything like that for me?"

Her father simply laughed as they walked down the sidewalk and gave her a small wave as they passed out of view. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to find Draco, now fully clothed, leaning against the bannister of the stairs, his arms folded over his chest. "I've had more embarrassing experiences...getting hexed during a Quidditch game...Pansy's mom finding me hiding under Pansy's bed...but I don't think any of them will ever quite live up to this humiliation," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione closed the door behind her and removed her coat. She followed him into the kitchen. "I sent you an owl telling you when I would be home..."

"And I was dressed appropriately," he said as he added a bit of kahlua to his coffee. "Because, my dear, you did not mention that you would be bringing your parents with you."

"I thought you heard me say they wanted to see the flat."

Before he could bring the mug to his lips he paused. "I heard you. You simply didn't say when they would be calling."

"So, you're trying to blame this on me?"

He looked stunned. "Who am I supposed to blame it on?"

"How about the loony that's standing in the front hall naked!?"

"It was supposed to be romantic!" he roared. He realized that it was the first time he'd ever actually yelled at her and then quickly left the room. She could hear him muttering as he walked down the hall. "One romantic gesture and it's all bloody my fault..."

Hermione frowned as she leaned against the door frame and felt horrid. She knew Draco had to be absolutely humiliated. Although, he wasn't someone who shied away from being naked in front of other people, it was her parents, and she was their daughter, and he had done it in order to get a shag...from their daughter. She put her head in her hands. She knew most of this probably was her fault. She'd never outright said she was bringing her parents. She hadn't even written it in the note to tell him she would be home early. And she had also been the one to tell Draco that he wasn't spontaneous or overly romantic. She had done this and she had made him feel wretched. 

*~*

Draco had finished his coffee, but refused to go back out to the kitchen for any reason. Instead, he had resorted to opening the bottle of brandy his father had given him as a housewarming gift and was nearly halfway through it. He felt like a horrible husband. Hermione kept going on and on about this stupid romantic thing that Potter had done for Ginny. Everyone knew that Harry Potter didn't have a romantic bone in his body. However, he had pulled out all the stops on a random day and surprised Ginny with the entire flat being covered in roses and jewelry and a trip to the Caribbean. Hermione had been so happy for them, but had been dropping hints that Draco didn't really do romance.

It's not to say that he didn't love her, and she was quick to clarify that she was certain that he did. But Draco was very much a person who planned things. It was part of his calculating nature. He had to have a plan and a backup plan and a backup for the backup. He liked lists and order and the truth was, she had been right in that he was not a spontaneous person. And romance wasn't exactly his thing. He could bring her flowers or jewelry, but the thing that impressed her with Harry's gesture is he had thought of all of it on his own and simply done it as a surprise to his wife. 

And he loved Hermione and wanted her to be happy.

So the first time in their entire relationship, he'd done something spontaneous—only to have it backfire in his face. Not just backfire, It had exploded and he was humiliated. He hadn't intended for that. He simply thought that since she was going to be home early, it would be the perfect opportunity to surprise her. His original plan was to just stand naked in the hall, but when he passed the wreath on his office door, he had been struck with inspiration. “How about this for some holiday cheer,” he had joked to himself. 

He put his head in his hands as he thought that her parents must think he was absolutely insane. He took another drink, trying to get rid of the thoughts of her parents seeing him standing stark naked in the middle of the front hall. He released a groan as Hermione knocked on the door. 

"Go away," he said, never lifting up his head. 

"Draco, this is silly. Open the door."

"Why? So you can tell me how this is all my fault, again?" He knew he was being a petulant stubborn sass, but at this point he didn't care. He could hear her sigh and then mutter the spell to open the door. The handle turned and still he didn't look up. "I'm not in the mood for a fight, Hermione."

"Neither am I," she said softly and he could tell she was standing in front of his desk. 

He lifted his head and was greeted with the sight of her bare stomach and he allowed his eyes to travel up her bare torso, over her bare breasts, pass her smiling face to see the offending wreath atop her curly head. "You seem to have misplaced your clothes."

"They're in the hall bathroom. I'm assuming you lost yours there earlier."

"Was convenient," he muttered and watched as she slowly sashayed around his desk to stand beside him, allowing him to take in the full view. He could feel his mouth watering, aching to taste her. She leaned against the edge of the desk and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, which she knew turned him on something fierce when she did that, and crossed her feet at the ankles. 

"Indeed it was. I also happened to find this," she said pointing to the wreath, "and thought it added something to my current ensemble."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. "That it does."

"I was also hoping you could forgive me for not talking to you about my parents and for you embarrassment earlier."

"Forgive you?"

"Yes, see, while I realize you do listen to me when I talk, as you have proven on more than one occasion, it did occur to me that I never told you when, exactly, my parents were coming with me. And I also neglected to tell you in the letter I had sent informing you of my coming home early. A lot of this was my fault."

"A lot?"

"I'm willing to concede a certain high percentage, but not all of this could be blamed on me. I will remind you that _you_ were the one standing in the front hall."

"For you! It was a surprise for you."

"It worked. I was surprised," she said with a shrug of her shoulder.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and used her fingers to stroke through the hair at his nape. "How high of a percentage?" he asked, quirking up one eyebrow at his wife’s generous offer.

She smiled. "60."

"90," he said as he tugged her onto his lap. 

"70," she countered and tugged at the hem of his jumper and tugged it over his head. 

"90," he said again before leaning forward and capturing the tip of one of her breasts into his mouth.

"No fair. You have to negotiate."

"I am. I'm going to negotiate you into taking a higher percentage."

She shook her head and then lowered her lips to his ear. "I'm afraid, my love, that I'm just not going to budge on this issue any further."

He cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. “You’re sure about that?”

The glint in his eyes made her question her stance momentarily. She knew that he was as cunning as they came and he never did anything without a purpose. And it was with that thought that she noticed him grow increasingly still. She contemplated for half a second as to if he was actually going to try and hold out on her just to get her to comply with his wishes. 

She licked her lips and then leaned forward and licked his. “I’m sure. Are you? Seeing as the current situation you find yourself in,” she said as she allowed her hand to drift between them and stroked over his covered erection, “do you consider yourself in a position to argue with me?”

His hands skimmed over her shoulders and over her breasts to wrap around her waist. He smiled then. “Touché.”

~Fin~


End file.
